


In Which Keith Learns He's Loved in EVERY Universe

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [53]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Lance is a Soft Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith and the paladins encounter an alternate universe. An alternate universe in which the people they encounter... and them.But not quite.





	In Which Keith Learns He's Loved in EVERY Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Can we get the pack getting transported to the Cannon universe? [Use any means] and then they see our Keith in s7 and they try to get Keith back but it much harder."

Keith was a huge fan of missions. It was his chance to be reckless without repercussions in the moment, which perhaps wasn’t the best reason to enjoy missions.

At the moment, he was lounging in the red lion with Lance, the other paladin guiding the temperamental lion easily. His pack was scattered throughout the other lions, not all able to fit in one lion due to their large size. 

“You’re doing a good job flying red. She’s not easy to tame.” Keith said. Lance grinned and kissed Keith’s cheek.

“Thanks baby. She misses you, though.” Lance said. Keith looked around at the glowing red displays with a contemplative look.

“Really? I miss her too. A lot.” Keith admitted. And it was true; he missed flying with red or sleeping on her paw when he couldn’t sleep normally. In an odd, roundabout way, Red was a member of his pack. He jumped when he felt a reassuring vibrating all around him.

“Aww, Red’s purring for you!” Lance said. Keith affectionately patted the ground and laid down, stretching out lazily. He was just moments away from sleep when he saw Shiro pop up on the display.

“Lance, it looks like there’s something nearby. We’re going to go check it out.” Shiro said before disappearing. Keith sat up and wrapped his arms lazily around Lance’s waist, his head pillowed on his mate’s thighs. Lance smiled as he guided red with the rest of the paladins towards the object. It looked almost like some sort of wormhole, as though someone had accidentally left it there.

“What is that?” Pidge questioned to their fellow paladins.

“It looks like some sort of wormhole.” Allura answered. “Coran, did you accidentally make a wormhole?” She questioned.

“No, I did not. In fact, that does not look anything like a wormhole that the castle of lions would create.” Coran answered. Indeed, the inside of the wormhole was strange orange color rather than the dark navy blue of the castle's wormholes.

“Maybe its another ship's wormhole.” Thace suggested.

“Either way, I do not like the idea of going through it. Heavens knows what sort of environment we would enter.” Kolivan spoke up.

“I'm pretty curious where it leads, though.” Hunk spoke up.

“Me too!” Lance said, startling Keith from his relaxed state. He sat up, all at once alert to his surroundings. “Oh, sorry babe, I didn't mean to startle you.” He said. Keith tried to rumble to Lance, though it came out as more of a deep purr instead.

“I do too!” Pidge said.

“Alright.” Shiro said, clearly defeated by majority. “Let's go.” He said, guiding the black lion ahead of the rest and into the strange wormhole.

-

To everyone's surprise, they came out at exactly the same place they had gone in. The surrounding environment looked nearly exactly the same, except for one startling discovery.

There were five robotic lions on the planet nearby.

Confused, Shiro guided them down to the identical voltron lions, staying a safe distance away. There, he could make out a few figures milling around near the lions.

“It looks like… us.” Lance said. The gathered people did seem to be themselves, although that was impossible, right? Lance guided himself and Keith down to the planet's surface, attracting the attention of the other set of paladins.

“Who are you guys?” Keith demanded as he jumped down from the red lion, only to be face with… well, himself.

“I think the more important answer is who do you think you are masquerading as us?” Other Keith questioned. This Keith was clad in a blade uniform, and had a guarded, almost frightened look in his eye. Keith looked around as the other paladins landed one by one, letting themselves and Keith's pack out of the lions. Other Keith made a noise of shock and surprise when he saw Keith's pack.

“Keith… and, Other Keith. That's your name now.” Pidge said, pointing at the Keith in the blade uniform. “I think that was a wormhole that sent us into another reality.” They said. Keith looked over at Pidge and nodded, going back to his pack.

“Kit?” Antok questioned when he locked eye with Other Keith. Other Keith took a step back.

“I am not your kit, whatever that is.” He said. “How are you even alive?!” He questioned.

“Alive? I've always been alive.” Antok said, his ears flicking in confusion.

“No, you're dead! You and Ulaz and Thace!” Other Keith said, looking distrusting. Kolivan made a noise of sadness, nuzzling into Antok's side. Ulaz and Thace clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

Pidge spotted their other universe counterpart and went over to talk with them, hopefully to figure out what had happened. The other paladins spotted their copies rather quickly. After all, no one knew how you looked better than yourself. Keith’s siblings clung close to the pack, absolutely distraught over the idea of any of their pack members being dead. Antok sat down and pulled the three kits close, rumbling to them and wrapping his tail around them as a way to shield them. 

“So, is Keith a good boyfriend in this universe?” Lance asked Other Lance. Other Lance looked confused at the question.

“Boyfriend?” He questioned.

“Yeah! He’s your boyfriend, right?” Lance asked. Other Lance shook his head.

“Why would I ever date mullet? He’s all broody all the time.” He said. Keith made a sound almost like grief, and Lance quickly pulled his mate against his chest.

“I’ll have you know that Keith is a great boyfriend.” Lance said, kissing Keith’s head. Keith laughed and leaned his head on Lance’s chest.

“Well maybe his is in your universe. Nah, Allura’s way more my type.” Other Lance said. Lance thought for a moment and nodded thoughtfully.

“I mean, I can’t deny that I had a crush on Allura for a while.” Lance admitted.

“We all knew.” Keith spoke up playfully. Lance blushed and buried his nose in Keith’s hair.

“I am going to make us all a shelter for the night.” Krolia spoke up, getting up and going into the forest to gather materials for the shelter. Kolivan gathered nearby foliage to start a fire.

“So, you all found yourself in this universe, but you’re us from another one?” Other Hunk questioned.

“Yeah, basically.” Pidge answered from their place perched on Thace’s shoulders. Thace didn’t seem bothered about the small human on his shoulders as he nuzzled Ulaz.

“Is… is Kolivan alive in this universe?” Antok dared to ask. “And your mother, Regris, and Acxa?”

“Regris is dead too, but mom and Acxa are alive.” Other Keith answered. Keith made a noise of shock and crawled into Regris’ lap, whimpering to him in distress. Regris shivered and clung to Antok, equally as distressed if not more so.

Krolia had begun to build a shelter for the entire group while Thace began to help build a nest within the shelter.

-

Antok was observing Other Keith from afar, and he couldn’t help but grow concerned. Other Keith seemed very closed off to even his own biological mother, who was nearby. He was clearly lonely though, and it was easy to tell.

Maybe that was just because he had become well-versed in the language that was Keith. Either way, he was concerned. He wasn’t even close to Other Shiro, but that Shiro didn’t seem to talk to Other Keith much, either. Other Keith seemed to look like an outcast within the paladins, as if he was willing to leave at any moment.

“Keith?” He called out. Other Keith looked over and walked over to him.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Is everything okay? You look very upset.” Antok said. Other Keith took a step back.

“I’m fine. Just because your Keith is soft, doesn’t mean I should be, too.” Other Keith said defensively.

“Our Keith was like you are before. All he needed was the love and support of a family.” Thace spoke up. He was confused as to why Other Keith and Other Krolia didn’t seem as close as their Krolia and Keith.

Every Galra, no matter the universe, looked over when Keith whined for his pack to come cuddle him. Instantly, his pack curled around him, rumbling and purring as they settled into the nest for the night. Some of the paladins also settled down, easily accepted by the group. Shiro was sleeping at the edge of the nest, still not entirely comfortable with sleeping within the pack but more comfortable with being close to the pack bundle. Hunk had settled down by Thace, the mild-mannered Galra sniffing at Hunk with a rumble. Lance had laid down with Keith, kissing him all over his face while Keith laughed, barely able to catch his breath between intense bouts of giggling.

The Other Paladins watched in surprise and confusion at how easily everyone settled down into the nest, falling asleep. Keith looked over at where Pidge and Other Pidge were chatting, being the only ones that seemed to be getting along well. He got up and snagged Pidge under the armpit, lifting them up.

“Its time for bed, Gremlin Child.” Keith said affectionately. Pidge gasped in fake indignance.

“I am not a gremlin!” They protested with a laugh as Keith put them in the nest and resumed his place in Lance’s arms. Keith closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

-

The Other Paladins watched Other Keith with a frown. According to the newcoming Paladins from another universe, all Keith needed was the love of a family. Other Shiro opened his arms to Other Keith, not very surprised when Other Keith awkwardly allowed himself to be wrapped in a hug but making no move to hug him back.

“Keith, I know you’ve never been the social type, but we’re here for you if you need to talk.” Other Hunk said. Other Keith tensed.

“I don’t need to talk.” He said, even as he gripped onto Shiro like him life depended on it. Other Krolia made a small, concerned sound as she pulled Other Keith into her arms.

“I love you, Keith.” She said. Other Keith smiled just the slightest bit and hugged his mother tightly, burying his head into her shoulder. Other Krolia frowned when she felt tears soaking her blade uniform, lowering the two of them to the ground and gently rubbing his back.

Other Keith didn’t know what was going on when he felt Ulaz gently nuzzle him. The large doctor Galra was clearly trying to comfort him, though he couldn’t really understand the rumbles that he was making. 

“Keith, you should join my pack in the nest we have constructed. It is comforting for Galra, which may help you relax.” Ulaz offered. “The offer extends to you paladins.” he added, looking over at the Other Paladins.

“We don't need that.” Other Keith said quickly. Ulaz shrugged and went to lay back down with his pack, chuckling lightly when Pidge found their spot on top of him. Every pack member was well used to Pidge climbing on them, wanting to feel tall. It was quite amusing, actually, the way they would boast about finally being the tallest one in the room rather than the shortest.

In all honesty, Thace didn't know how to act around this new version of Keith. His Keith, he knew, was easy to interact with, even when he was in a bad mood and didn't really wanna talk. But maybe that was just because Keith was familiar with him and he was familiar with Keith.

Still, Other Keith was nothing like Keith had ever been; he was closed off to even his team members, to his mother, and to Other Kolivan. Likewise, Other Kolivan didn't seem too enthralled with Other Keith either. Thace could tell that Other Keith desperately craved friendship and care from his teammates, but didn't feel like he could ask for it. 

“Other Keith, can you come here for a moment?” Thace called out. Other Keith glanced over and walked over, looking bored as he leaned against the wall of the shelter.

“What?” He asked curiously.

“You know that your friends care about you, right? You need not push them away, they will not reject you.” Thace said knowledgably. Other Keith looked confused.

“Yeah, I know they care about me. I don’t need them to.” Keith insisted.

“Friendship and caring is more powerful than any weapon known to the universe.” Antok said. For how big and intimidating he was, he was quite the softie. Other Keith looked over in surprise as Keith laughed and leaned into the largest Galra’s warm embrace.

“Yeah, but I’m fine. We mutually ignore each other.” Other Keith insisted. Thace frowned and looked over to where Other Hunk, Other Pidge, and Other Lance were laughing and teasing each other playfully, the image of relaxation during their short rest time.

“You mean to tell me you do not want that sort of happiness?” Thace questioned, gesturing to the group of friends. Other Keith got a longing look in his eyes as he shrugged.

“I mean, it’d be nice, sure, but I can live without it.” He insisted.

“Now, Other Keith, you do not need to live without it. They would be happy to include you in their shenanigans, I am sure.” Thace said, pushing Other Keith in the direction of the group.

Kolivan watched from afar as Other Keith stumbled over to the group of paladins, shuffling awkwardly. He watched as he mumbled something and was pulled into a hug by Other Hunk.

“You don’t gotta ask, Keith! You’re our friend!” Hunk said brightly. Kolivan saw a grin form on Other Keith’s face, his shoulders relaxing from their tensed position as he laughed.

If nothing else, they had helped bring some friends together as one, and show their other universe kit that he was loved by those around him, even if he may not have realized it.

-

“I think we can head home now. It looks like the wormhole is still open.” Pidge said. Shiro nodded and smiled tiredly, going over to the black lion.

“I think it is about time we went back to our own universe.” He said as he bid his counterpart goodbye after imparting the wisdom that he didn’t have to hide his stress and nightmares from his friends, who would always be there to support him. Other Keith walked up to the Galra pack shyly.

“Thank you, for helping me realize that I had friends.” He said.

“It is no problem, young one. Be sure not to forget it.” Antok said as he joined Shiro on the black lion.

Each paladin bid goodbye to their counterparts, imparting some form of wisdom on them. For Pidge, it was that they should take advantage of Other Kolivan’s height. For Hunk, it was that Keith really, really liked Galran food, and Kolivan would probably appreciate it too. For Allura, it was that they were supported by the humans on their ship, and they could lean back on them. For Lance, it was that he should go after the person they want, but back away if they show that they are very uninterested.

Each paladin boarded their lion with each of their passengers. Regris and Acxa were with Pidge, Kolivan, Thace, and Ulaz were with Hunk, and Krolia was with Allura while Keith was with Lance.

Each lion individually took off for the brightly-colored wormhole, entering it into their original universe.

-

“Lance?” Keith mumbled sleepily, his eyes blinking open. Lance looked down at Keith with a smile.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Hunk’s making breakfast.” Lance said. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked around, seeing the familiar nest in the lounge of the castle of lions.

“I had the most vivid dream…” Keith mumbled tiredly, resuming his position with his head resting in Lance’s lap, waiting until Hunk declared that breakfast was ready before getting up, wandering into the dining room.

That definitely was not a dream he was going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
